


Извещение на дом

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я пошутил, — проговорил Стайлз. — Или… не совсем. Я очень переменчивый.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Извещение на дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [house call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635485) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> [Переведено на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5326318)

После обеда резко похолодало, небо затянуло тучами, и пошел дождь. Полумрак гаража разгоняла только включенная под машиной лампа. Наклонившись, Дерек увидел, что рубашка Стайлза собралась складками у того на животе, а на одном из рукавов уже лоснилось грязное пятно. Вслед за выброшенными к ногам Дерека перчатками на поддоне буквально выехал и сам Стайлз.

— Эй, Дерек, — позвал он. — Передай мне разводной гаечный ключ.

В ящике для инструментов, стоящем рядом с передним колесом машины, Дерек обнаружил целый набор гаечных ключей.

— Разводной гаечный ключ?

— Точно! — не дожидаясь, Стайлз потянулся вперед, наощупь пытаясь обнаружить требуемое. Масляная линия тянулась вдоль его руки до самого запястья. — Что-то случилось? 

— Скотт хочет заказать пиццу, а ты не отвечаешь на телефон, — ответил Дерек.

— Ты теперь на побегушках у Скотта? — послышался голос Стайлз из-под днища автомобиля.

— Нет.

Стайлз дотянулся до ящика, порылся в нем и вытащил что-то, напоминающее по форме и размеру жестяную банку от супа.

— Скотт знает, какую пиццу я люблю.

— А, может, я просто захотел заглянуть сюда, — медленно добавил Дерек.

— Или, может, ты просто захотел заглянуть сюда, — повторил Стайлз.

И оба замолчали. В наступившей тишине Дерек различил шум дождя, барабанящего по стенам гаража и стекающего по оконным стеклам. И еще стук сердца Стайлза, его мерное, сосредоточенное дыхание.

— Сегодня твой день рождения.

— Ага, — не стал отпираться Стайлз и слегка похлопал джип чистой рукой. — Чудесный день для вечеринки, для времяпрепровождения с моей деткой и для попыток убедить отца купить мне пиво. Кстати, об этом…

— Я не принес пива, — сказал Дерек и выпрямился.

В возникшую паузу Стайлз выполз из-под джипа. Встал на ноги, вытер руки о короткие джинсы, которые уже все были заляпаны жирными пятнами и застарелыми мазками краски. Рубашка на нем была та же самая, в которой Дерек впервые его увидел, только местами полинявшая от времени и частых стирок, а на одном рукаве и вовсе зияли прорехи. 

— Так это… что-то, вроде, обратное животному инстинкту? С извещением на дом? Теперь, когда я совершеннолетний, ты со спокойной душой можешь разорвать меня на части? Ооо… Твое лицо, чувак…

Дерек чуть покраснел и отвернулся.

— Я пошутил, — проговорил Стайлз. — Или… не совсем. Я очень переменчивый.

— Ага, — проговорил Дерек. — Очень.

Краска схлынула с лица Дерека, когда Стайлз прижался к нему губами, но Стайлз его все равно пометил, оставляя жирные масляные пятна от пальцев на его бедрах, руках и изгибе шеи. Хуже всего пришлось джинсам, Стайлз, наверное, не менее десяти раз вытер свои руки о задние карманы, прежде чем по чужому примеру запустил ладонь в боксеры и обхватил член Дерека, уверенно и яростно надрачивая, словно делал так всегда.

— Ох, блядь, святые небеса, — чуть позже выдохнул Стайлз. — Я… Господи… — он чуть отстранился, но это мало помогло.

— Эти штаны переживали и худшие времена, — успокоил его Дерек.

— О, да, — кивнул Стайлз, осматривая учиненные ими безобразия. — Мне нужен душ. То есть, и тебе тоже, конечно. Ты…

— Я в порядке, — пожал плечами Дерек.

— Отвратительно, — проговорил Стайлз и снова потянулся к Дереку за поцелуем — быстрым и небрежным. — Но странно возбуждающе.

— Ничуть не странно, — пробормотал Дерек, притягивая Стайлза за запястья еще ближе к себе.


End file.
